


A New Jersey Future

by Pkay11



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: A short post-series story based around Anthony Soprano Jr. and a line that he uttered in an episode.*I do not own The Sopranos or any of its characters.





	

The year is 2017. The world has changed in the ten years since AJ Soprano's father was murdered in a New Jersey restaurant. 

It's changed for AJ personally. He's now making a huge (or yuge) amount of money as one of Donald Trump's advisors. Back in Trump's Apprentice days AJ had served as Trump's helicopter pilot. Somewhat ironically, AJ hasn't really been political himself for years. He did go through a brief phase of obsession with the Israel-Palestine conflict some years ago, not long before his father died actually.

It's changed politically; the said Mr. Trump is now President of the United States.

It's changed for AJ's blood family. Meadow is now thriving as a lawyer; she recently married Finn, that dentist guy who she broke up with in 2006 but decided that he was always the most decent of her men. As for Carmela, she is getting along okay with the support of her now well-off children. Despite the bad memories, she still lives at that house, the one that the infamous Livia once described as a 'mansion'. Carmela is still the best of friends with Rosalie Aprile but her love life has largely been non-existent since Tony's death. Meanwhile, Uncle Junior lives on against all the odds, more or less an outright vegetable. Experts have given him another three months at best...but they've been saying that for years. Janice? She's changed, really changed. No longer quite the selfish creature she used to be, she's adopted a couple of kids and is now a rather devout Catholic.

It's changed for the Italian-American sub-culture that his father so dearly loved. The New Jersey crime family is essentially no more. A few people survive from his father's day - the now elderly and senile Paulie "Walnuts" and his nephew, the likes of Patsy and Benny, but their formally influential family is now little more than a New York branch. Largely due to this, the FBI's interest in them has all but disappeared. Then again, it hasn't given much of a damn since September 11th 2001. Talking of New York, Butchie remains (as he has done since Phil Leotardo's murder) the boss, with the increasingly successful movie producer Little Carmine still occasionally getting a look in. Mostly, he stays interested out of respect for his late father, more than can be said for his former employee AJ.

Who else is there? Well, Dr. Melfi actually took AJ on as a patient in the aftermath of his father's death. AJ's mourning process was, unsurprisingly, very rough given that the murder took place just after AJ's suicide attempt coupled with the fact that his father was sitting right in front of him. But Melfi couldn't handle it and swiftly moved him on. She continues to vent in front of the rather pompous Kupferberg. Artie and Charmaine, meanwhile, have moved to a new life in Florida, with retired mobsters being regulars at their restaurant in Daytona. 

The spirit of Tony Soprano, once King of New Jersey, still lives on in his children - that spirit which involves self-interest and preservation at all and any costs. Fortunately his children do not have the same sociopathic tendencies and so stay within the law, nor are they quite the traditionalists or sentimentalists that their father often was. Even if AJ had a desire to follow in the footsteps of his father, that option has long gone as a viable way of living.


End file.
